pixelworldsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
What is Pixel Worlds? Pixel Worlds is a massively multiplayer social sandbox game. Pixel Worlds can be downloaded on iOS, Android and PC/ Mac globally through the App Store, Google Play Store and Steam, but not all features are in yet. We are looking forward to developing the game with you and other players so all feedback and suggestions are welcome. Join the growing community on social media channels such as YouTube, Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. Our Community Manager, Jake, also streams on Twitch and YouTube every Tuesday, on 4 pm (+00:00 GMT). And be sure to join the Pixel Worlds Forums! Code of Conduct and Rules in-game 1. Be nice and helpful to others. 2. Do not share your password with anyone. 3. Never share your identity, address, email, phone number or any other personal information. 4. No hate speech, bullying, racism, hostile attitude etc. Violation of this rule can result in a ban. 5. No gambling (casino, drop game etc.games of chance). Violation of this rule can result in a ban. 6. Use of hack tools or any exploits will result in a permanent ban. 7. Trade only with the trade tool, you can be scammed in drop trading. 8. Scamming other players can result in a ban. 9. Trading money or goods and services, including items from other games for in-game services or items, is not allowed. Violation of this rule can result in a ban. 10. No sexual content in any form. Violation will result in a ban. Farming Farming means that you can sustain a somewhat steady flow of a certain block without running out of them. Blocks drop varying amounts of seeds, and gems and high yielding ones are better for farming purposes. You can start farming even from the most common blocks, such as Soil Block and Cave Wall, but they won't yield as many gems compared to blocks from higher tiers. List of most popular farmables: Magic Stuff, Candy Cane Block, BBB, Spike Bomb. Planting Breaking blocks can yield said blocks, their seeds and gems. You can plant seeds to the ground by selecting them from your inventory and then clicking on a block within your reach. The planted seed will then sprout and grow into a mature tree that can be harvested by punching it. Harvesting a tree yields blocks and can also drop seeds and gems. E.g. A Soil Block tree will yield Soil Blocks and might also drop Soil Block Seeds and gems. The gained blocks can then be placed in the world and broken again. Crossbreeding You can create new trees by crossbreeding two seeds that are compatible with each other. To do this you plant one seed as usual then another one on top of it. If the crossbreeding is successful the growing tree's appearance will change and the used seed will disappear. You also able to open Recipe Book in which you're able to look at already unlocked items, blocks. Also, you're able to look how to make unknown items at next tiers (If you already unlocked the needed ingredients for them). You can access Recipe Book through Menu Button. User Interface ''Movement, Jumping and Punching'' You move around in the game using the arrow and jump buttons. To punch you have two choices, the first being the punch button which hits things in front of you. The other choice is the fist tool in your inventory that allows you to hit towards all directions by clicking on blocks within your reach in the environment. All of these buttons can be found on the bottom side of the screen. If you're using PC version of Pixel Worlds, you're able to edit controls by clicking Esc>Settings>Input Settings. Friends, Expressions and Chat You can add players that are in the same world as you, by clicking on them with the wrench tool and choosing the adding to friends option. The friends list on the left side of the screen shows you all your friends, their online status and their location and allows you to remove a friend or travel to their location. The expressions menu on the right side of the screen allows you to use facial and body expressions by clicking on the desired expression's icon in it. On the latest update(1.1.40) There are many new expressions, you can now except of levelling up to get them, you can buy expressions for gems. Chat is used to socialize and chat with the other players. You can adjust the size of the chat window by dragging the moving arrow and chat using speech bubble icon found on the right side of the screen. There are 3 chat buttons: the 1st one is the normal chat, which only players from the world you are in can see, the 2nd button is Global Message, which costs 1 000 gems everytime you use it and it sends a message to every player online. The 3rd button is the Private Messaging button, which you use to PM your online friends. Menu Button, Gems and Zoom The Menu Button is used to access your personal player info, settings and favouriting, shop, recipe book, exiting or respawning on the current world you're in. The gem icon on the left side of the screen shows you your current amount of gems. You can also access the shop by clicking on it. The game has four different zoom levels. To change the current zoom level click on the magnifying glass on the right side of the screen. Inventory and Wrench All the items that you are carrying are shown in the inventory and you can select them by tapping. The three slotted bar at the top is your quick access bar that has the fist and wrench tool toggle and three slots for the items you last used. Inventory items can be dropped, destroyed or traded and they all have their own unique item information. In order to drop, trash, view information or use an item's unique feature (changing world background, fusing etc) you need to either hold it down or right click it. Inventory slot space can be increased by tapping on the plus sign located at the last slot of the inventory. If the said button isn't available you have reached the maximum amount of inventory upgrades. The wrench is used in a multitude of ways. It can change the properties of certain items e.g. spike trap, access other players' character menus e.g. for trading, or in order to use features of certain items. The tool can be accessed from the inventory's toggle for fist and wrench, located in the quick access bar at the top of the inventory. Player Name Player name is the name of your character that everyone can see and recognize you by. It must be at least two (2) characters and at a maximum of fifteen (15) characters long. It can consist of letters A-Z, numbers 0-9 and the following special characters _ - ^ {} [ ] Normal players' name is either white or Yellow (Yellow name is for the V.I.P. players). The name of the Influencers is Green, in-game moderators' name is blue, and the name of the Developers/Admins is Purple. ''Vip Passes '' ''VIP'''' Passes are trade-able items that grant you the VIP status. With the VIP status, you gain access to the VIP area of the Daily Bonus World, which has special gift boxes with unique loot chances and also get free gems each day.'' The VIP Pass duration can stack and the different types grant you different amounts of VIP status time. VIP Pass Types Locks There are different kinds of locks that control either only a certain area or the whole world. The player can use locks to lock all the blocks in its area of effect or the whole world. The locked blocks cannot be broken by other players unless the lock owner changes the locks settings to allow this by using the wrench tool on the lock. Locks can also be used the other way around; to unlock a certain area from a locked world. To place a lock in an already locked world you need to own both of the locks. Small, Medium and Large Locks decay after 90 days of the lock's owner being offline. World Locks decay after 365 days. Types of Locks LockSmall.png|Small Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Lock LockMedium.png|Medium Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Medium_Lock LockLarge.png|Large Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Large_Lock WorldLock.png|World Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/World_Lock PlatinumLock.png|Platinum Lock|link=Platinum_Lock DarkWorldLock.png|Dark World Lock|link=http://portalworldsgame.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_World_Lock BattleWorldLock1.png|Battle World Lock|link=Battle_World_Lock BattleLock1.png|Battle Lock|link=Battle_Lock Pixel Station World In the Pixel Station World you will be able to get daily free items from the Daily Bonus, get Daily Quests, view the Help tab (which you also can access from the main menu), buy Red Scroll and Red Portal (which are also available in the shop), access the WOTW, train your parkour skills at Training Grounds and communicate with the event NPC. *In update 1.2.0., the PWExchange was added into the Pixel Station. Use ByteCoins to trade and sell your items inside of there. The Pixel Station was added in Update 1.1.60 Category:Guide